Bloodbath Epidemic TMNT and Hellboy
by Blue Rose Kelly
Summary: A strange disease is ravaging New York City's under belly will two teams be able to join forces and put a stop to it before it gets out of control? Maybe if they are able to discover the source. Please read and comment.
1. A chance to meet

TMNT meets Hellboy bloodbath epidemic. By Blue Rose Kelly

Chapter 1 chance to meet.

~in BPRD headquarters~

Hellboy was not happy, he was not happy at all to be blasted out of bed at three in the morning to hear what new threat was brewing. His fellow operatives knew not to get in his way when he was in a mood as foul as this and kept their distance. Everyone filed silently into the conference room to get the mission details. Tom Manning staggered in late to his own impromptu meeting and started after being splashed in the face with a cup of cold water.

"Alright people several green humanoid creatures have been spotted in the sewer system of New York. There have not been any good firsthand accounts mostly just street punks but this is probably another frog outbreak so everyone keep it together."

A collective groan passed through the room and Hellboy became even more irritated. Fricken frogs, why did it have to be this early in the morning. The rest of the meeting, which everyone had trouble paying attention to, was spent discussing strategies on dealing with the threat ending with Professor Broom adding his usual short and sweet pearl of wisdom. Then it was into the team chopper for the long ride from New Mexico to New York.

~Sewers of New York~

Leonardo had risen for early morning meditation and was headed for the dojo when he noticed Donatello asleep in his lab. He had probably stayed up a majority of the night researching and experimenting with his new emergency project. A bizarre epidemic had erupted in small seemingly isolated patches affecting only the gangs and other criminals of the city. The symptoms of this epidemic were severe occult bleeding and sudden death. The brothers had happened upon several victims of this new disease and after ample begging, reasoning and promising that he would be extra-specially careful; Don had been allowed to take a sample from one of the bodies to study. Leo did not like the idea of his little brother putting himself in such peril but had agreed on the grounds that it would be used to find a preventative medicine before innocent people could fall victim. Stepping carefully into the lab Leo walked over and gently nudged His intelligent brother awake. Don woke with a small start and raised his head gingerly, rubbing the crick in his neck.

"What did you find out?" Leo asked with cautious curiosity seeing the notes on the side of the table.

"Well, I think I've isolated the pathogen responsible for the outbreak. It appears to be a mycobacteria closely related to tuberculosis but I'm having difficulty identifying it, it is either a new species, a new mutation or extremely rare." Don replied picking up the clutter that had accumulated on his desk in the course the investigation.

This made Leo uneasy. He had read and watched reports on television how dangerous tuberculosis could be; it was a chronic illness and had been known as white death in the days before antibiotics, for a reason. He insisted that Don take a thorough shower before doing anything else. Groggily Don complied and slunk into the bathroom. Leo continued to the dojo to find Master Splinter already there. His father looked up and greeted him with a smile and a small bow then went back to his meditative state. Leo bowed in respect before sitting down and allowing his mind to clear. The rest of the morning consisted of breakfast followed by warm-up and morning practice then a family meeting where Don shared what he had learned and Splinter urged his sons to not leave the lair until either they or the humans found a way to bring the epidemic under control. Michelangelo was not happy and asked if he could at least skate around the sewer pipes to which the answer was no out of concern that the pathogen may have gotten into the sewer system already. Splinter also insisted that Don get some sleep before proceeding with his investigation, which he reluctantly agreed to. In the mean time they were to go about their regular business until something could be done. Don went to sleep so he could finish his research, Leo went off to read and Raphael went to his punching bag to take out his frustration. Mikey started to watch TV but was not interested and his mind started to wander to his skateboard and the siren song of the sewer walls. He decided to sneak out for just a little while, just to get it out of his system. He quietly snuck into his room and grabbed his board and slunk out to the tunnels. The thrill of riding was instantaneous and he lost track of everything including time and location, just the rush of freedom and the wind on his body. This state of ecstasy however, was shattered when he heard sloshed footsteps and saw the beams of several flash lights in the tunnel adjacent to the one he now found himself in. It was here and now that he finally realized his surroundings were not familiar. He picked up his board and started to back away as quietly as he could, trying not to panic. Finding a crevice in the wall, he wasted no time concealing himself just as the people walked into the tunnel and past him and then stopped and started to speak.

"This is taking forever; it should not be this hard to find these damn suckers" A deep gruff male voice growled in a way that reminded Mikey of Raph.

"I don't know, this sewer system goes on for miles, they could be anywhere." A calm voice that reminded him of a cross between Leo and Don replied, and then added "I can't sense any frog monsters… but something else has been here, something new."

Mikey gulped and promised himself that if he did get out of this he was never going to sneak out ever again, at least for a while. The people moved around looking for whatever had been there which Mikey felt pretty sure was him and keep very quiet.

"Ok people here's how this is going to work, Red, Blue and Liz you go down that way the rest of you come with me" a third, woman's voice said and the sound of footsteps sloshing through the dirty water away from the remaining three and Mikey.

Thinking fast, he carefully took out his shell cell and looked at the time. It was still nine he had only been gone for twenty minutes if he could just slip by these guys and get home as fast as possible, he may be able to get away with this one. Ok this was good, if the other group leaves too he may just be able to pull this off. However, the remaining group did not go away. They sloshed around beaming their flashlights around every inch of the tunnel while keeping in a triangle formation back to back.

"So what was that other thing you found earlier Blue" another female voice, who Mikey could now assume was Liz asked one of her two remaining companions.

A few moments past and the calm voice spoke up "it was here, very recently; it is more intelligent than the frogs…he's young and does not want to be seen."

"What do you mean young?" Liz asked dubiously.

"I mean youthful; playful in a way" Blue stated with sight amusement.

"That's it, that's all you got?" the deep voice asked with a hint of surprise.

"For now yes…except he's still here." The calm voice added.

Mikey's stomach flipped into a knot just thinking about what they could do to him if he got caught but the voices seemed apprehensive as well as they continued to search. A minute passed and then footsteps splashed through the sewer water toward Mikey's hiding place, Mikey now realized that he had backed himself into a corner where there was no way out. The people were coming closer now as evident. Suddenly a bright glaring light hit Mikey square in the eyes making the orange masked ninja shrink back as much as possible. Shielding his eyes from the oppressive beam, Mikey let out a yelp that he hoped did not accurately divulge how scared he really was at this time.

"Hello there" the calm voice chimed in a curious manner.

Through the blinding light Mikey could barely see the silhouette of a trim man who appeared to have no hair. Soon the two other searchers appeared behind the first. One smaller, about April's size, the other was huge like one of the stone generals they had faced just a month ago and had to duck in order to look in the hole. The first intruder, in an unusual show of mercy, shifted his position and moved the light so that it was not hurting their new find's eyes. Mikey blinked to try to get used to the darkness again. A moment of strained silence passed as both parties took note of each other, as Mikey's sight adjusted he could tell that the one in front was not human; he had striped blue skin, large black eyes and a body tight wet suit. The one right behind appeared to be a young human woman with brown hair. After a while the large one, whom Mikey could now tell had a trench coat, red skin and hard round stubs on his forehead, said in the recognizable gruff tone "well, it ain't a frog."

The female voice said in a weary but light tone "let's be honest, that's probably an improvement."

"W...w...wha?" Mikey tensed, mentally kicking himself for forgetting his nunchakus.

At that moment the group that had left earlier decided to call in to see how things were going. The large one picked up a walky talky and began a conversation with whoever was on the other line "Hay…We found something, that isn't a frog." The character assumed to be Red looked at Mikey as though sizing him up then continued "I don't know some kind of turtle thing."

"Hay!" Mikey said indignantly.

Red smirked slightly "yeah that was him".

This was not what Mikey had expected at all and he certainly didn't know if he should relax just yet. Looking over, the crew in front of him was a strange sight indeed. The fish man in front seemed to notice that he was getting fidgety and tried his best to smooth the situation by backing up a little. Red put his walky talky away, snapping Mikey out of his train of thought. "Ok Kate is on her way, the plan is to stay put till they get here".

Mikey tensed he didn't know who these people were and the past, if not Splinter, had taught him to be leery of people he didn't know well. Blue seemed to sense this as well and put his hand up between him and Mikey.

"It's alright; we're not going to hurt you." Blue said reassuringly. This made Mikey feel a little better but he still felt cornered. He gripped his skateboard harder drawing the trio's attention to the child's toy and Red raised an eye ridge at the juvenile recreational object. Eventually the faint sound of returning footsteps echoed off the walls and Mikey grew tense again racking his brain for a way to escape unscathed and make it home before anyone got suspicious. Seeing the trio's attention drawn to the sound Mikey waited for his chance to escape; seeing them begin to leave he readied himself to make his move. With them temporarily distracted it was now or never. Mikey tore out of the crevice and ran as fast as he could in the other direction. He could hear Red curse behind him and Blue yell for him to come back but now he was out of sight, now he just had to get home.

"Damn it! Shoulda known better" Hellboy hissed under his breath, pulling out his gun and beginning the chase.

"Bring Kate and the others up to speed then try to follow up on the GPS tracker" Abe said hastily to Liz as he too started to run after their new find; leaving Her behind in a stunned haze.

Hellboy had to move faster than he wanted. He could keep up easily when he was in optimum condition but he wasn't and this new creature was not going to give up without a fight. Something Hellboy picked up from this new character was that it knew the sewers well. It did not stumble or mess around, it knew where to turn and duck like the back of its hand. Hellboy knew if he wanted to catch this thing he would have to think of something fast. Stopping for a minute to collaborate with Abe, the two came up with an ambush tactic; where Abe would chase the creature in a loop while Hellboy waited and pounced when the turtle creature came back around. Abe picked up the chase and tried every trick to get the turtle creature to head back to Hellboy like a herd dog, using its panicked state and blocking other escape routes to guild it to the desired location. Meanwhile Hellboy lay in wait for their prey to come within striking distance. A long, tense thirty minutes passed before the footfalls of the creature coming around; waiting till he could see the whites of the eyes then leaping out and pinning their prey to the ground as Abe came up slightly out of breath. The creature shrieked in a way that reminded Hellboy of a little girl. The thing was strong and struggled franticly, trying to push Hellboy off while Hellboy used the better part of his body weight to wrestle the stubborn creature into a state of submission. At this point they heard other footsteps that proved to be Liz, Kate and the others.

Kate was about to demand an explanation when the turtle did something none of them were quite prepared for, it spoke. "Aarrgh get off me. What did I ever do to you!"

The whole company stood frozen for a good minute and a half till Kate finally stammered in a confused tone "It can talk?!"

With that the creature became too exhausted from the effort of pushing Hellboy off that gave up and just slumped against the ground.


	2. Home again

TMNT Meets Hellboy bloodbath epidemic

Chapter 2 Conclusions and Alliances.

Well here it is finally the second chapter of this story between the TMNT and the BPRD I will try to keep it smooth and check my grammar. And a special thanks to Shadowcat2428 and Betsymurena for helping me conquer my writer's block with their awesome suggestions.

~In the sewers of NYC Hellboy's POV~

Hellboy remained firmly planted over their quarry, he did not want to repeat his mistake and start the chase all over again. The turtle thing had stopped thrashing around but Hellboy didn't trust it enough to believe that it was that exhausted. Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me. The creature was now looking franticly looking around trying to avoid eye contact. The shock of its intelligent response was starting to wear off but that was not the only surprise it had in store for them that morning. As Kate, Abe and Tom were arguing over what to do with it, a ringing as from a phone startled everyone into silence in an instant. It took everyone the whole of a second to realize that it was coming from the turtle, including it. This epiphany immediately made the turtle gasp and try to shrink back in terror having apparently remembered something. Hellboy loosed his grip just enough to allow the turtle to reach and answer the ringing. It did so as though reaching into a vat of scalding oil or a pit of vipers. Slowly reaching down and slowly brought a device that had been concealed in its belt to its head and pressing a button and muttered a feeble response. Immediately an impossibly loud, angry male voice came over the receiver.

"WHERE THE SHELL ARE YOU!" The turtle winced as a nervous serge swept through his body.

Now Hellboy began to gather why the thing was so jumpy. It wasn't even supposed to be here. Everyone stood still listening as the creature cowered away from the odd looking cell phone thing having realized that he had accidentally pressed the speaker button. There was a scuffling on the other line as though more than one person was trying to talk into the communicator and were fighting over it. A few moments later a second voice, also male and angry but more authoritative, came over the line.

"Mikey, where are you. You know we weren't supposed to be out; not till Don figures out what we're up against with this disease outbreak!" Again the turtle cowered at the sound of the voice over the device. Hellboy was beginning to have doubts about whether keeping the thing was better for its own safety.

The creature took a gulp and a deep breath before replying. "I'm sorry Leo but I kind of forgot and went out for just a little board ride." Trying to sound as innocent as possible, which no one on the other line seamed to buy according to the general sounds of disbelief and disapproval from the other end.

"Well come home right now before you get in any more trouble." The voice now identified as Leo ordered over the background hollering of the first voice saying essentially the same thing using other words. The turtle looked fleetingly around at its captors, resting on Hellboy before murmuring its reply.

"Well you see, something has come up. I can't really…" the turtle trailed off and the sounds of nervous scuffling resumed in full force with muffled grunts and cursing in the background.

The winner was the first voice which had developed a definite note of fear "what do you mean, what's happened, talk to me bro!"

Before the turtle could respond Hellboy snatched the communicator much to its dismay and spoke in an agitated voice "who the hell are you and what are you doing here under the city?!"

There was an uncomfortable silence on the other end and Hellboy could almost feel the stunned terror through the speaker. Slowly the others began to stir from whatever positions Hellboy had frozen them in and Leo was the first to break the heavy silence. "Who is this?"

Abe quickly snatched the communicator from Hellboy and proceeded with negotiations. "We are the BPRD. We mean no harm, we just want answers. Where do you want us to meet?"

There was nervous muttering on the other line as the question was mulled over with concern when it all suddenly went dead silent. Over the line came an elderly male voice spoke up in a tone that conveyed parental disappointment. "Michelangelo, I thought I made it clear to all of you that you were not to go anywhere until a course of action could be safely determined."

The creature cringed harder at the sound of this new voice obviously familiar with both source and tone. Reluctantly taking the communicator back the turtle began to speak in nervous, quavering voice. "Yes Sensei, I just…"

The turtle was cut off before it could finish with the explanation. "You know better Michelangelo! You will stay in your room for the rest of the day and you will not sneak out again understood!"

The turtle lowered its eyes in guilt and mumbled "yes Sensei."

Trying to get back to the subject of the rendezvous Abe took the communicator and repeated his question. An agreement was reached to meet near a specific cross section near the tunnel leading to down town New York for the exchange and only Hellboy and Abe would go to Liz's dismay. The turtle would lead the way as it seemed to know the sewers best and the rest of their party went above ground to try to get leads on frog monster sightings and investigate the outbreak for new cases.

~Michelangelo's POV~

Mikey knew he was in big trouble now; no matter how he looked at it his ass was grass. Now he was even grounded for the rest of the day and he didn't even want to think about the lecture he was going to get from Master Splinter and then Leo later that night. Now he had to lead the two agent guys to the large intersection under 15th and Broadway which would be a hike in the best of times but this time he had unfamiliar escorts and had to find a landmark before he could actually make his way to where they would meet his brothers. The big red guy that had pounced Mikey had a pissed look on his face that reminded Mikey of Raph after a fight with Leo. Aawwwr, Raph was going to skin him alive; after Master Splinter and Leo were done having their kittens! Aww man, what was he thinking going out of the safety of the lair. Eventually they came across a marker that Mikey recognized and stopped so he could get his bearings. To Mikey's surprise they were not far from the rendezvous point and he began to lead them to the sight, unconsciously dragging his feet. After a while they came into view of the bridged intersection and sure enough they were all there; Master Splinter looking proud and stern with his walking stick, Leo with hands on hips and a lecture with Mikey's name all over it on the tip of his tongue (literally), Raph with his arms folded over his plastron glaring daggers at his little brother and finally Don leaning on his bo looking very grumpy at having to deal with the situation right after waking up. Mikey took a big gulp and started to cross over to join his family when he was pulled back by Red's large stone hand. A jolt of true fear shot through Mikey at the prospect of not being allowed to return to his family.

"Hay, We had a deal!" Raph's angry voice, his hands smoothly moving down to grab his sai in case a fight was necessary to get his brother back.

The others followed suet, inching closer to be able to strike more efficiently; traces of worry lining their features. Red however, stood his ground, keeping a firm grip on his charge. "…'ay you sure you want to go this?" Red whispered into Mikey's

At first Mikey didn't know how to respond to this question then he perplexedly stammered "Y…y…yeah t…their my family."

Mikey could tell by the grip Red had on his shoulder that he was not convinced and his family was beginning to get edgy. The tension hit a breaking point when Raph broke the stale mate and lunged at the trio, sai drawn with the hilts forward. Red reacted instinctively; pushing both Blue and Mikey behind him before connecting his stone arm with Raph's attack. Raph reacted by kicking Red in the stomach before jumping back just out of range, or so he thought. Red took them all by surprise when he spun around knocking Raph back with his tail. Raph recovered fast and bounded back with a fresh attack.

"Let my brother go you big…AARGH!" Raph hollered as he attempted to leap over Red but was knocked back by Red's massive fist.

"I'm not givin anybody back if they're not gonna be safe!" Red spat as he took a few steps back from a hit Raph had finally been able to land.

"Actually, Hellboy, I don't think he is in any danger." Blue said tentatively trying to get his companion to pay attention but neither demon nor mutant showed any sign of relenting until another voice spoke up.

"That is enough!" the stern rat shouted in a way that made even the hot heads stop their brawl and look at him. Having accomplished his intended goal, Splinter composed himself and stepped forward. "We mean Michelangelo no harm he is simply grounded for a day."

This made Mikey cringe and moan in defeat while Rad and Blue just stared in disbelief at the relatively light sentence to what they had been afraid of something much more severe. "That's it?" Red, or had Blue called him Hellboy just now, asked with no small amount of surprise in his voice; still holding onto Raph's arm pointing fists at each other.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?! Isn't that enough?!" Mikey cried in disbelief.

"Besides I don't think there is enough tranquilizers on the planet to get Mikey to stay longer than that." Don commented, still groggy.

"And 'little brother' needs to learn some responsibility somehow" Leo muttered coming forward and grabbing Mikey by the bandanna knot and pulling him toward the mouth of the other tunnel getting protests the whole way.

Raph was released and started to join the family in heading back the way they came. Red and Blue looked at each other in astonishment; this was certainly not something you ran into every day even in their line of work. Turning back around Red asked the question that had been burning on his tongue. What, who the hell are you guys?" Everyone turned around in unison and looked back at the odd duo then at each other.

"It is kind of a long story" Leo answered with a questioning look on his face, still maintaining his grip on his brother's bandanna.

"We got time." Red stated stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest.

The turtles and rat looked at each other again and turned back to face the agents. "Perhaps, it will be easier if we explain on our way back" Splinter said weighing the risks of the invitation in his head. On the way Splinter began to explain how they came to be what they are now as the Red and Blue listened in rapt attention to the strange tale. As they neared the lair Splinter stopped to finish and bit their new companions farewell.

"One last thing if you wouldn't mind;" Blue said as they turned to leave "I remember you saying something about a disease outbreak but we haven't heard much on it in the news. I was wondering if you could tell us what you have found out."

Don turned around with an inquisitive look on his face and said, "only that the pathogen is closely related to tuberculosis and that many of the victims show blood loss that is hard to account for, why"

Just then a sharp ringing echoed through the vast subterranean chamber and Red reached into his belt to answer his walky talky. A deep scowl creased his face and grunts sounded now and then as the person on the other line dominated the conversation; then finally put his device back and turned to his blue partner. "They found a couple fresh bodies in an alley; no blood, completely dry."

Blue's eye ridges raised in apparent surprise and Mikey shifted nervously. Blue turned to Don and asked "is this what you were talking about with the blood loss?"

"It definitely sounds familiar, yeah" Don nodded cautiously.

"Would you mind coming along to lend us whatever help you can and tell us about this thing?" Blue asked cordially.

"Then we're coming with. " Leo said with determined resolution while Raph cracked his neck in response, subtly daring either of the two to argue.

However, Blue accepted this offer openly and Red made little outward sign of disapproval "sure the more the merrier".

As the others started back down the tunnel Mikey tried to sneak away with their group until Splinter spotted his slipping away and called back to him "Michelangelo, room now!"

"Yes sensei." Mikey replied sheepishly, turning around and walking back with his father. When they got home Mikey jumped onto the couch and began channel surfing. Master Splinter watched from a distance as Mikey came to the news station. The news people were giving a report on an explosion in a tech laboratory that had taken place a few weeks back and the emergency personnel were trying to determine the cause of the accident that had apparently killed everyone in the vicinity. "Why is there never any good news" Mikey whined while looking at the screen.

Splinter half sighed half hummed then replied "because that is what catches the humans' interest. Perhaps you should go to your room now my son."

Mikey groaned in protest but did as he was told, truth be told he had almost forgotten about being grounded on the lengthy journey back home and now wished his father had. Mikey slunk to his room and began to play with his action figures to ease his boredom.

~Hellboy's POV~

Hellboy had to admit to himself, though he would never say this out load to anyone, this beat the heck out of fighting frogs and now all they would have to do was investigate the bodies to humor the professor and Abe and then they could all go back home even if it was not to sleep. They all made it to the surface and Hellboy watched the turtle creatures as they ran and flipped over obstacles at this ungodly hour with no small amount of jealousy and grudging respect. Eventually they reached the place where their comrades were and Hellboy saw the three, surprisingly fresh corpses lying in a neat row. "Why did ya line em up like that ain't we supposed to preserve evidence?" Hellboy questioned gruffly.

"We are" Liz replied with a combination of irritation and foreboding in her voice, "and that is part of the problem. Someone else did this."

Before this conversation can go much further, Tom took a look at the turtles and said a little too loudly for Hellboy's comfort" how many of you are there exactly?!" This earned him several hisses of silence from the other agents.

Abe bent down to examine one of the carcasses and stopped when he reached the neck. "Well well, this might be up our ally after all; look."

Hellboy looked at where Abe had his hand and saw two perfect puncture wounds from…fangs.


End file.
